The invention relates generally to submunition packaging in a cargo round. In particular, the invention provides a large plurality of flight-stabile darts for target release.
The 155 mm high explosive (HE) M483A1 cargo round carries a payload of dual-purpose grenades: (a) armor defeating (M42) and (b) anti-personnel (M46). Upon detonation of the primer, the flash ignites the propelling charge producing gases that eject the spin-stabilized projectile from the gun and propels the projectile to the target. The fuze, having been set to function at a pre-determined time in flight, initiates the expulsion charge ejecting the entire grenade load from the rear of the projectile. Centrifugal force from spinning disperses the grenades radially from, the projectile's line-of-flight. The M42 and M46 grenades are ground-burst submissiles that explode on impact.